The Winterlands
The Capitol Dominion|dependencies = *Capitol Militarised Zone|primary_languages = *Winterspeak *Capitoleon *Common Tongue|largest_city = *Haltsdorf|climate = *Polar towards the north *Warmer in the central regions|temperature = *26 degrees Celsius (Highest recorded) *-68 degrees Celsius (Lowest recorded)|highest_point = *Mount Aegon|largest_body_of_water = *Lake Iruka|image1 = WINTERLANDS World.png}}The Winterlands comprises the landmass in the western hemisphere and is the coldest of the two great continents. The Winterlandic mainland is the second largest mass of land behind the Summerlands. For most of history, the Winterlands has seen fierce warfare between its various civilizations. By the end of the second millennium, Winterspeak became the dominant language following the Katriontran Crusades and the rise of the First Tenebrosic Order. Following the end of the Hundred Year Winter, the cradle of civilization shifted to the north, revolving around the Winterlandic City States which would later form their own nations. The destruction of the United Mushroom Union gave rise to the Ylvarian Federation, an alliance of White Elf clans and tribes to preserve their population. In the north, Dominus Invis united the otherwise fractured Winterlandic human population under one flag, forging the Capitol Dominion.With the Emperor leading, the Dominion expelled the Withered Faction from the Winterlands and imposed a blockade over the continental Winterlands, barring any trade with the East. After a period of rapid growth, the Dominion invaded and conquered the Federation in a brutal war, annexing most of its territories and leaving Kyran as a de-militarised province. Geography The Winterlands is divided into three primary regions. Kyran The southern region, stemming from the central bridge to the very south is known as Kyran and is the site where many ancient Winterlandic families originated from. Kyran is primarily made up of large mountain chains rich in minerals and ore. The areas between these mountains are often flat and consist of spruce and pine forests. The region is primarily less colder than the north and rainfall is higher here than anywhere else in the world. It was the site of the Winterland's first civilizations. The Calidium (Froznar) The central bridge of the Winterlands is the warmest on the continent and is often referred to as the Calidium (Land of Warmth in Capitoleon) or Froznar in Froznian tongue. The region consists of massive sprawling black forests, lakes and rivers. Snowfall is highly uncommon and the area enjoys some of the warmest temperatures in the entire western hemisphere, as temperatures reach 26 degrees in summer alone. The Calidium is the natural home of the Froznians, a sub-race of elves. Terra Distantis (Distantia, or Ylvaria) The northern area was initially named Terra Distantis (Distant Land) by Invaron Katriontra and later shortened to Distantia. It is known as Ylvaria in the Ylvarian tongue.The land is relatively flat aside from some mountains in the southern portion near the Calidium. The region is by far the coldest in the world, with unpredictable snow storms and blizzards breaking out very often. The region's population of humans share it with the native population of White Elves that call Ylvaria their home. Irukanj Formerly the home of the Irukanji race and the political heart of the United Mushroom Union, it is situated off the eastern coast of Distantis. The island of Irukanj is uninhabited and a cold toxic lifeless place. The large crescent shaped island's biodiversity and ecological systems were destroyed in the Battle of the Mushroom Island, resulting in decomposing mushroom trees and wildlife which covered the island in a thick toxic fog of poisonous spores that still lingers today, killing off most of its native inhabitants. The Capitol military often undertakes scientific and exploration expeditions to the island.